marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shape Shifters (toyline subline)
"Shape Shifters" were a subline of action figures released within Toy Biz's various toylines from 1998-2000 and then again in 2003. They were Toy Biz's incorporation of a transforming gimmick into its toylines as had been done in other companies' toylines (such as Playmates Toys' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Bandai's Power Rangers). The name "Shape Shifters" is a reference to shapeshifting. The figures are approximately 6" tall. {| class="wikitable" width="100%" |'Release Year' !width=15%|'Toyline' !width=5%|'Subline' !width=15%|'Figure' !width=15%|'Alternate Mode' |'Notes' |- |1998 |X-Men |Shape Shifters |Wolverine |Mega Mutant Wolf | |- |1998 |X-Men |Shape Shifters |Morph |Mega Mutant Missile | |- |1998 |X-Men |Shape Shifters |Juggernaut |Mutant Titanic Tank | |- |1998 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Iron Man |Battle Axe | |- |1998 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Lizard |Mega Mutant Alligator | |- |1998 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Punisher |Power Pistol |''blue deco version'' |- |1998 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Spider-Man |Mega Mutant Spider | |- |1998 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Venom |3-Headed Serpent | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Apocalypse |Gattling Gun | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Carnage |3-Headed Serpent |''redeco of Venom'' |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Grey Hulk |Dino Beast |''grey redeco of Hulk'' |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Hulk |Dino Beast | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Spider-Man |Wrist Blaster | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Spider-Man (Night-Force) |Monster Spider |''red and black redeco of the 1998 Spider-Man'' |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Spider-Sense Spider-Man |Spider-Bat |''black and blue deco version'' |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Rhino |Raging Rhino | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Sabretooth |Sabretooth Tiger | |- |1999 |Marvel |Shape Shifters |Shadow Wolverine |Mutant Wolf |''brown suit redeco of Wolverine'' |- |1999 |Marvel Deluxe |Shape Shifters |Punisher |Power Pistol |''black deco version'' that came with a total of four missiles and an ammo clip. |- |1999 |Marvel Deluxe |Shape Shifters |Apocalypse |Gattling Gun |''chrome deco version'' that came with a total of four missiles and an ammo clip. |- |1999 |Marvel Deluxe |Shape Shifters |Iron Man |Battle Axe |''chrome deco version'' that came with a total of four missiles and an ammo clip. |- |1999 |Marvel Deluxe |Shape Shifters |Spider-Man (Spider Armor) |Wrist Blaster |''silver and blue chrome redeco of 1999 "Spider-Man"'' that came with a total of four missiles and an ammo clip. |- |2000 |Avengers: United They Stand |Shape Shifters |Ant-Man |Ant | |- |2000 |Avengers: United They Stand |Shape Shifters |Captain America |American Eagle | |- |2000 |Avengers: United They Stand |Shape Shifters |Hawkeye |Armored Hawk | |- |2000 |Avengers: United They Stand |Shape Shifters |Thor |Flying Horse | |- |2003 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Spider-Sense Spider-man |Spider-Bat |''blue and red deco version'' that is part of the Spider-Sense Spider-Man vs. Venom two-pack. |- |2003 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Venom |3-Headed Serpent |''black w/ blue flames deco version'' that is part of the Spider-Sense Spider-Man vs. Venom two-pack. |- |2003 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Spidey |Monster Spider |''red and silver redeco of 1998 Spider-Man'' that is part of the Spidey vs. Lizard two-pack. |- |2003 |Spider-Man |Shape Shifters |Lizard |Mega Mutant Alligator |''blue skin version'' that is part of the Spidey vs. Lizard two-pack. |- Category:Toys